The Life Quirk
by ForestJingle
Summary: Lee Yaoyorozu is Momo Yaoyorozu's twin brother. When the dorm system starts up in UA, Lee tries to fight his way into class 1-A. With his uncontrollable quirk, low self-esteem, and sheltered lifestyle; how will he make it through UA? Let alone deal with a certain blond boy with an explosive personality as his crush?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This my first story here so please, if you have any ideas for me please say them. Hope ya enjoy! Just a quick fair warning, I don't really know what the Yaoyorozu household is like. This is just how I imagine it being like.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Lee Yaoyorozu P.O.V._

It was a rather chill day today. Just a 16-year-old boy in his room, dribbling a basketball. I sighed, shot the ball into a basketball net that was on the wall of my bedroom, and fell backward on my bed. I was so bored. I had already finished my work for home school and it was only 11 o'clock. I stared up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before hearing my mom calls me downstairs.

"Lee! Time for lunch!"

I groaned and hugged my pillow. I didn't want to eat.

"Lee Yaoyorozu!"

"Coming!" I shouted back. I've learned not to ignore mom when she uses my last name. I groaned, got up, walked downstairs, and to the great hall. "Is Momo coming for lunch today?"

"Actually, she got moved into the new dorms at UA." Mom replied, setting the food down on the table.

"So she's not coming back?"

"Not for a while."

I sighed again and looked down, resting my chin on the table. Momo was my twin sister. We used to be so close. I helped her study for her classes and she helped me with the subjects I didn't understand. I was the first to know that she liked that Shoto Todoroki guy and she was the first to know I was gay. And now the only time I saw her was at lunch. She hadn't come for almost a month. When she was home I never saw her because she would have to leave early in the morning and came back late at night.

"I know you miss her honey." I heard mom say as she put her hand on my shoulder. "You could always apply to UA. There is always a chance you could get in now."

"Come on mom!" I whimpered. "No school wants to deal with a quirk like mine. Ever wonder why I was homeschooling since I got my quirk. I lost control of it and it scares people! I scare people..."

My quirk was rather different than most. Like the others in my family, I have a creation quirk. Momo can create objects from her body. I, on the other hand, have a quirk that can create life from just imagining it. For instance, I got my quirk when I was 6. I was in school after a villain had attacked another school nearby. All Might had caught the villain, but I was terrified that the villain would barge through the door and attack my class. I focused on that image so much that I actually made it happen. Thankfully my quirk wasn't very strong at the time so all it took was one hit from my teacher to make the creation vanish. I learned later that my quirk also gives me the ability to create plants, animals, bugs, as well as humans. If it's alive and I imagine it, I can create it.

"Worth a shot, isn't it?"

"I guess..."

"Good boy!" Mom smiled as she ruffled my hair. Then she set a plate of spaghetti in front of me. "Now eat up. Once you're done we can sign you up!"

I think mom was more excited about this then I was. I was honestly afraid of my quirk and UA was going to make it so I would have to use it every day. I gulped. At Least I would get to see Momo more often. I don't think I had ever eaten so slowly.

I don't remember much about registering. The one question that I didn't know how to answer was 'why do you want to be a hero?'. I ended up lying and putting down something that sounded inspiring and that would be a logical enough answer. In the end, I got a call from All Might saying that I could shadow the class known as 1-A the next day. UA really doesn't mess around. I would have to do some training with them and if I wasn't up to par with them I wouldn't be accepted. If I did good or showed good potential they would let me in.

When mom saw that I was going to be shadowing class 1-A, she was so excited.

"That's my boy!" she cheered. "I'm so proud of you!"

* * *

The next day I had to wake up to an alarm at 6 a.m. Not my favored thing in the world. I got dressed in a black hoodie, blue jeans, and sports shoes. Mom questioned my outfit choice but I didn't care. I just walked out of the door at 6:30.

When I walked into class 1-A, everyone was already there. I don't think any of them noticed I had even walked into the room. I wandered over to an extra seat in the back of the classroom that I was told was reserved for me. After I sat down, I started looking around the noisy and chaotic classroom. Oh crap... These guys were crazy! One blond guy looked ready to commit a murder. Another guy, who actually looked rather decent, was yelling and waving his arms around. All the girls, including Momo, were in the corner of the classroom talking and whispering. I sighed and laid my head on the desk, but that's when I noticed some short guy with purple, ball-like hair was staring me down with some crazy look in his eyes. I pulled my hood over my head. These guys seemed more crazy people than the student heroes. Momo said these guys could be crazy but this was too much.

Then a hand slammed on my desk. "Hey Hoodie! What's sup? Haven't seen you around before."

I looked up to see a spiky red-haired boy looking down at me. He was smiling which was comforting. Even his red eyes were soft. "H-hey... I w-was just going to shadow for c-class t-today... if that's alright...?"

The boy's smile brightened. "You bet that's alright. I'm Eijior Kirishima, by the way. Nice meeting ya ermm..."

"Lee... Lee Yaoyorozu. But please, just call me Lee."

"Nice meeting you, Lee" Kirishima smiled. "So you're related to Yaoyorozu then?"

I nodded. "She's busy with her friends. I don't want to get in her way."

"Well, you shouldn't think like that-"

"Oi! Kirishima!" The blond guy shouted. "What are you doing talking to that damn reject?!"

"Cool down, Bakugo. Lee isn't a reject." Bakugo growled, pushing Kirishima out of his way to get to my desk. "Who are you anyway, damn reject?!"

I pulled my hood over my head and found myself shaking.

"Answer me!" Bakugou shouted. "I bet you don't even have quirk huh!"

"Bakugou, could you calm down a bit?" Kirishima smiled and looked at him hopefully. Surprisingly, Bakugou took a step back.

"You okay?" I heard another voice say. I decided not to look up this time, but the voice decides to keep talking. "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

I felt a hand on my shoulder then heard Kirishima's voice say. "Sorry, Midoriya. Lee's kinda shy." Before Midoriya could respond I heard another voice in the classroom.

"Morning, class." An adult said tiredly.

A guy with glasses and blue like hair shot up from his chair and waved his arm in the air. "Mr. Aizawa?! Who is the kid in the back?!"

"Iida! I was getting to that." Mr. Aizawa glared and Iida quickly sat down. "Get up here and introduce yourself."

I gulped. I really didn't want to but I forced myself upfront anyways. "M-my n-name is L-Lee Yaoyorozu." I gave a small smile to Momo and she waved back. "I'm... umm... 16. A-and i-if you all d-don't mind... please j-just call me Lee." I didn't know what to say after that, but thankfully Mr. Aizawa took over for me.

"Lee will be joining us in class today. I expect you all to be on your best behavior."

"Yes sir," replied the class.

Mr. Aizawa nodded and continued. "Today we will be doing battle and quirk training," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, not letting me leave from upfront. I was shaking again now. Quirk training!? Why that!? "Everyone, head outside." As everyone left he looked at me. "Alright Lee, by the form you filled out, you don't have a lot of control over your quirk. Just do your best out there." With that, he slapped my back and walked out the door. I was right behind him.

* * *

"Come on, Lee!" The guy I learned was called Kaminari cheered. "Show us your quirk!"

"Yes, Lee! Show them!" I heard Momo call as she ran up and hugged me. "Sorry, I didn't see you in the classroom. You never said you registered!?"

I hugged her back with a smile. "It's o-okay. You w-were busy."

"Well show them your quirk!" she repeated.

I gulped. I was visibly nervous. I focused on a picture of a flower in my head. After a few seconds, a small flower pop out of the ground in full bloom.

"Oh! I get it!" Midoriya grinned. "You have a gardening quirk!?"

I shook my head and picked the flower from the ground, handing it to Midoriya who stared at it then when into a non-stop mumbling. I had to giggle at that.

"Is that all you got!?" Bakugou shouted.

"Go find someone else to spar with," Kaminari said, shaking his head.

Bakugou snarled, "No one wants to. You're all too weak to be a challenge for me anyway!"

I thought for a moment, then looked at him. "If you play by my rules, I'll spar with you..." I gulped and looked at the ground.

"What are they?" he snapped.

"You can only attack my creations."

"Huh!?" He looked irritated, but then started laughing. "What are you going to do? Attack me with flowers!?"

He kept up his teasing for a couple of minutes. During that time I was focusing on Bakugou. His fiery temper, scene of humor, his explosion quirk from his hands, and his appearance. With that, I made a copy of Bakugou. Of course, it wasn't perfect and it really wasn't human. "Here you go Bakugou. This copy of you should be just a strong as you are." Bakugou looked stunned as well as the rest of the class and even Mr. Aizawa looked... well either supervised or stunned. "Hit it and it will start attacking its attacker. Good luck."

Bakugou looked hesitant for a split second, but it didn't take him long to walk up to the copy and punch it square in the jaw. It didn't take the copy long after that do attack him back the same way. It took a couple of large attacks to take down the copy. By the time he was Bakugou was done, he was sweating and panting. As for me, I clasped in a coughing fit after my creation was destroyed.

"Are you alright!?" Midoriya asked, panic in his voice.

I was starting to get light headed and dizzy making my whole body shake violently. I didn't know the backlash of my quirk would hurt so bad.

Kirishima rushed over to me. "Oi! Lee! Hold on there okay."

That was the last thing I heard before passing out.

* * *

I shot upright in a hospital bed in an absolute panic. "Where am I!?" The first face I saw was Bakugo's. He actually looked worried. When I looked around I noticed Midoriya, Momo, Kaminari, and Kirishima. "Wh-what's g-going on?"

"Don't worry, man. You just passed out after Bakugou took down your copy." Kirishima explained.

"How are you feeling?" Midoriya asked.

"I'm feeling alright. I really just have a headache..."

"You better be okay you little nerd!" Bakugou shouted in my face.

"I-It's j-just an h-headache, B-Bakugou..." I repeated.

He growled and stormed out of the room.

"What was that?" Midoriya asked, competently confused. "I don't think I've seen him like that before..."

Momo whispered something into Kaminari's ear making his jaw drop.

"I've never seen him like that before either. I mean, I've seen him worried but that was kinda... different I guess." Kirishima commented. "I'll go talk to him."

"Hey... Kirishima. Can you pass on a message for me for Bakugou?" I asked, gripping the bed covers.

"Yea. What's sup?"

"C-Can… Can you tell him goodbye for me?"

"Why!?" Kirishima, Midoriya, Kaminari, and Momo all asked in a shout, in unison.

"I was only going to be able to stay with you guys here if I was up to all your levels. I passed out after using my quirk. There's no way they will just let me join now..." I sniffed and felt tears coming to my eyes. "I-It's funny you know. I didn't want to be here at all… now I'm crying because I want to stay..."

Midoriya hugged me and said, "I know exactly how you feel. Don't worry alright. You'll make it."

"There is no way I'm passing on that message, man." Kirishima smiled then ran out the door to find Bakugou.

I smiled after him but it was through tears.

* * *

I think mom was disappointed with me because she didn't say anything to me on the way home. I can't say I blame her though. You would think that since Momo was some awesome and powerful, her twin would be too. I guess that wasn't my case. I felt like crying. I missed them! I had only just left them, yes, but the fact was that I would never see them again. I missed having people to talk to... people who cared. I missed seeing the concern of my friends' faces when I was sick. I slightly blushed to realize how much I missed that worried look in Bakugou's eyes when our eyes locked.

When I got home and to my room, I fell on my bed crying. I didn't go downstairs for either lunch or dinner. Not even for breakfast the next morning. I wanted another hug from Midoriya. I wanted to hear him say he understood and that I would make it into U.A. and see him and the others again. I wanted Bakugou to look at me like he did again. I wanted to laugh with Kirishima and Kaminari again! But... those dreams... were... were gone...

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou's P.O.V.

I was on my way to the home Yaoyorozu family. Yaoyorozu had given me directions. Mr. Aizawa had given Deku permission to leave the dorm and help Lee move into the dorm from his home. I hated getting an er from Deku but when he asked if I could come to help him if he didn't give word in an hour... I'm getting soft. I shook off that stupid feeling. When I arrived, the door of their huge mansion was wide open. When I walked inside I immediately had a bad feeling come over me.

"Oi! Lee?" My calls echoed throughout the halls with no response. I called again. No answer. I then started walking around the first floor. "Lee! Come on ou-" I then froze in my tracks and no more words came from my mouth. There was a huge staircase and at the bottom of it was Lee. He was covered with blood, still as a stone, with a knife about a foot away from him. I choked. "L-Lee?" My shaky voice quickly turned into screams. "Hey! Get up you Bastard! What were you thinking.. that you could just die on me! Lee! Answer me! Wake up!"

"Bakugou?"

"Bakugou? Bakugou! Snap out of it!"

I woke up to Kirishima shaking me. "You alright?" he asked, looking rather panicked.

I took in the surroundings real quick. I had just fallen asleep on the couch in the common room. I wiped the sweat from my face and relaxed but immediately tensed back up when I noticed that Kirishima wasn't the only one in the room.

Yaoyorozu was looking at me disapprovingly.

"Why were you shouting Lee's name in your sleep!?" Kaminari finally asked in astonishment.

"What are you talking about!?" I snapped. There was no way I was going to tell them I was dreaming about Lee. I wasn't worried about him at all! Why would I even dream that?

"He likes him~!" Ashido smirked.

"Shut up!" I felt my face turn slightly red. I got up and walked out of the room in a huff.

I went to my room and before I could even close the door, Kirishima punched me to the ground without warning. How was my guard so down!? I laid there on the ground just confused until Kirishima stepped on my chest.

"Who are you and what have you done to Bakugou!?" my friend shouted, an angry look in his eyes.

I blinked in confusion but then seemed to get myself back. I make a couple of explosions from my hands and growled. "Get off me shitty-hair!"

"Don't you dare think you can just call me by that stupid nickname and think your ass is safe! Why didn't you call Ashido raccoon eyes!? Or Kaminari sparky!? Even yow you let me take you down with one punch! Who are you!?"

"It's me alright! Chill out!" I snarled, shoving Kirishima's foot off my chest. I then got up and sat on my bed. "I'm just not feeling like myself," I growled.

"Wanna Snickers or something?" he half-joked, I could tell he was concerned by the tone in his voice.

I decided to nod, to make him feel better, "Ya, why not."

He smiled and left the room. When he came holding quiet a few chocolate bars in his hands. He proceeded to toss one to me. I caught the treat, ripped the wrapper open, and ate the whole thing in one swift bite.

"Hey, there you are," Kirishima smiled, punching me in the shoulder. "So want to tell me what's sup?"

I shook my head, only because I didn't even know myself.

After the Snickers were gone, he patted my back. "Just stay in here and get yourself together. You'll see Lee tomorrow- Wait..."

"What?" I asked, kinda annoyed,

"Is this about Lee!?"

"Way to state the obvious ..."

"So you were dreaming about him?"

"Course not!"

"Then why were you shouting his name?"

I didn't know what to say to that. "Well... umm..." Kirishima gave me a look as if to say 'I'm waiting' "I dreamed that I went over to Lee's house as we planned, but I found him dead," I said in a rather stoic tone and expression.

Kirishima blinked, "You're worried about him?"

I stayed quiet, but after a minute of silence, I shouted. "Well is worrying supposed to mess with my head like this!?"

"Well, you think he's cute?"

"WHERE THAT QUESTION COME FROM IDIOT!?"

Kirishima grinned. "So, yes?" I threw my pillow at him, rather frustrated. He just laughed and let it hit him. "You're such a dork. Well, I'm going to head out. Midoriya is probably wondering where we are. You stay here mister tough guy."

"Like hell I will!" With that, I stood up and marched out out the door.

"Hey, wait up!" he called, running after me.

The walk to The Yayaurozu's mansion wasn't that long but Kirishima wouldn't shut up the whole way there. I ended up telling him everything.

Kirishima gave me a sympathetic look, "You just care for him is all. Just don't worry so much. You don't need to."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I don't care."

He smirked, "Whatever you say."

A couple of minutes later, we arrived. I was kinda scared of what I would see behind the door. I banged on the door and, without waiting for a response, barged right in. "Lee!?" I shouted.

I heard a quiet thuds from above the floor above us and the got louder until Lee was visible on the huge staircase in front of us.

"B-Bakugou!? Kirishima too!" his smile was so bright at that moment.

"Hey, Lee." Kirishima waved.

"Heya, ya little runt," I said with a small smile. I proceeded to go inside, "You got a nice place here." Lee giggled and sat upon the stair railing. "Don't you dare fall!"

"I won't!" Lee shouted then proceeded to slide down the railing with ease.

"Cool!" Kirishima cheered once Lee had touched ground in front of me.

Lee gave a small bow, "Thanks!" he giggled.

"Alrighty, man. Where're all your boxes?" Kirishima asked.

"First door on the third floor."

Kirishima went up to the third floor then shouted, "There is only one door on the third floor!?"

"Exactly."

I blinked. He had one floor all to myself. Lee was about to go up with him, but I shouted first. "Stay here ya little runt! I need to have a word with you!" I growled.

He turned back to look at me and smiled, "Something wrong, Bakugou?"

"Look here, runt!" I shouted. I then grabbed Lee's shoulder pushing him into a wall, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. He looked a little scared but I forced myself to keep my composer. "Don't you dare go letting yourself get hurt, got that, runt!?" Lee looked ready to say something but I cut him off before he could say anything, making him flinch. I tightened my grip on him. "Stop making me worry about you!" Lee's eyes lit up for some reason with his soft smile, which made me smile.

"Oi, Lee! Bakugou! Can ya give us a hand with these boxes?" Kirishima called from upstairs. I had almost forgotten Deku was with us too.

"Coming!" Lee called back. I must have loosed my grip because he slipped right under me and ran back up the stairs.

"Hey! Get back here, runt!" I chuckled.

Lee was already on the second flight of stairs. He leaned over the banister giggling. "You'll have to catch me first!" he called back before running up to the third floor.

"You little..." I didn't have the heart to use my quirk in his home which meant I had to run up after him, instead of exploding through the air. When I caught up with Lee, he was trying to lift a rather huge box with Deku. "Let me take that you bunch of weaklings!" I then took the box on my back, it took it down to the front door, and was back within 10 minutes.

"That was fast!" Lee grinned, "You're so strong!"

"Ya, ya," I growled. "Whatever."

"Hey, guys?" Kirishima asked, "How are we going to get those boxes to the dorm? Bakugou just took the last one down."

"Oh, that easy!" Lee chuckled. "We can just take one of my dad's cars."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I hope your all enjoying the story. I noticed a couple of errors in my last chapter, I'll try to do better with making sure that doesn't happen again. Thanks for the feedback.**

**Before we start, I noticed I didn't give a description for Lee Yaoyorozu so I will do that right now.**

**Hair: long emo styled black  
****Eyes: big black  
Height: 5'2  
Skin: very fare  
Body Type: thin and sender  
Others: two small earrings in the right ear**

**Now on with the story!**

** Chapter 2**

Lee Yaoyorozu P.O.V.

I had to hold back my laughter at Bakugo, Kirishima, and Midoriya. Their faces looked shocked.

"Sorry," Kirishima spoke first. "I didn't picture you as the type to take your parents' car."

"It shouldn't be that hard," I shrugged. "Granted I know nothing about, but I know where all dad's keys are!" I noticed Midoriya start to mumble. I laughed and ran into the hall, jumping on the long, spiral railing of the stairs. "Come on! I'll show you where dad put his keys!" With that, I slid down the railing.

"You better not get hurt, runt!" I heard Bokugo shout after me. He sounded angry but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I won't!" I shouted back, giggling. When I looked back up, Kirishima and Midoriya were whispering to each other. I wondered where Bakugou had gone. That's when I realized I had picked up quite a bit of speed and I was running out of the railing. Right as a panicked, about to fall, I felt some strong arms around me.

around me.

"I told you to be careful, but what do you do? Get all clumsy," Bakugo growled.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" I whimpered, I feel my face turning red. "Put me down now! Please…"

"You're going to have to let go of me first, runt"

I didn't realize it at the moment, but my face was buried in his chest and I was clean to him with my legs wrapped around him. I quickly looked ago and he sent me down.

"You blushing, runt?" Bakugo smirked.

I quickly pulled my hoodie over my face, "No…"

Before I could say anything else Kirishima whistled, "Well isn't this interesting."

"I ship it." Midoriya squealed.

"Shut up you idiot!"

I flinched and continued walking over to the wall that was covered with hooks, all with car keys on them. "The keys are over here... Take your pick."

Midoriya and Kirishima seemed dumbfounded. Bakugo, on the other hand, had a smirk on his face. "This is going to be fun!" he then grabbed a random set of keys, "Where's the car garage?"

"Over there," I smiled, pointing to a door.

He marched over to the door, threw it open, and clicked a button on the keys making the lights of a black dodge charger light's blink from the long line of cars.

"Awesome!" I heard Kirishima cheer.

"How rich is your family?!" Midoriya asked, astonishment on his face.

I just giggled.

* * *

It took some more craziness, excitement, and fooling around until my boxes were in the trunk and some in the back seat. Bakugo was in the driver seat, Midoriya and Kirishima were in the back seats with more boxes, and I was in the passage seat.

"You sure you know how to do this Kacchan?" I heard Midoriya ask.

Who's Kaccahan I thought to myself. But when I heard Bakugo answer to it I froze. Midoriya had a nickname for Bakugo... h-how? My chest tightened and I felt my heart hurt. Was I... jealous?

"Shut up!" I heard Bakugo shout back. He started the engine then looked at me. I guess he figured out something was bothering me. "You okay, runt?" he asked, in a soft gentle voice. It was a nice change from the yeller from before. I smiled and nodded making him smile. He gave me a nod then slammed his foot on the gas pedal. He was surprised when the car didn't move. I saw him blush lightly from embarrassment when he realized the car was still in park. I giggled as he put the car in gear and sped off.

I squeaked, then burst into laughter.

"Be careful, Bakugo!" Kirishima shouted, a wide grin on his face.

Bakugo smiled brightly. I liked seeing him so happy. I blushed lightly looking away from him and out the window. The dorm was quickly coming into a few and I felt my heart racing with excitement.

This place is so cool! I grinned

"I know right! Now grab your stuff, runt. I'll grab your dorm key."

"Thanks, Bakugo!" I smiled.

"Tch. Shut up," he growled and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

I giggled. How cute. I smiled and jumped out of the car and ran back to the trunk with Midoriya and Kirishima. It didn't take long after that to have all my boxes in the lobby. Bakugo came down not long afterward with my room key.

"Here, runt," Bakugo growled, tossing me my key. His face turned a little red as he continued. "I got you the room next to mine."

"Thanks, Bakugo!" I smiled. Bakugo gave me my room number and I ran up the stairs to the fourth floor, with him right on my heels. I ran into my room looking around. "It's bigger then I expected..." I thought aloud. I then ran back down the stairs grabbing some of my boxes.

"Yo, runt. I was wondering, why did you pack so little belongings?" I heard Bakugo ask from behind me. I noticed he was holding 3 of my boxes. I only had 5.

"I didn't feel the need to," I replied opening one of my boxes and pulled out a bag. "Here's my bed.

"Don't tell me you're just using a blow-up mattress."

"Of course not. It's a hammock," I grinned and hung it up as Bakugo watched me curiously.

"You really are a strange one."

I giggled, "Thanks."

I saw a small smile on Bakugo's face as he rolled his eyes. "Want me to help you unpack?"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

Bakugo opened another of my boxes then stared at it for a moment. "Runt? Why do you have a box that is just stuffed animals?"

"Why not is the real question."

It didn't take long for the rest to be unpacked. There wasn't much left and the two were finished within 20 minutes.

"Is that it, runt?"

"Yep!" I giggled and hugged him, "Thanks for the help."

Bakugo didn't say anything but he put his hand on my head.

Realizing what I had done, I quickly let go of him. I don't even want to think about how red my face must have been. Bakugo took his hand away from my head. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Runt. We'll miss dinner." With that, he just left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Thank you for all your reads. They mean a lot! Ok.. enough sappy stuff... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3**

Bakugo P.O.V.

It had been a long time since someone had hugged me and what did I do? Put my hand on Lee's head and stand there in silents. I'm an idiot. And if that wasn't bad, I walked off afterward.

"What's is usually for dinner?" I heard Lee ask as we walked to the dining hall.

"It varies on whatever LunchRush wants to give us really," I responded in a grunt.

The rest of the walk was quiet. Well, except Lee skipping and whistling happily next to me. If it had been anyone else, I honestly would have probably beat them to a pulp by now. Lee looked so happy and relaxed it was almost cute. How could I be mad at that?

When the two of us got to the dining hall, Lee was still whistling happily. That stupid Deku noticed and gave me a weird look. I just shot him an annoyed look and looked away and back to Lee. My heart pounded in my chest and I wanted to smile but I could, it would have shown a sign of weakness. Well to me I guess. I then went to get in line with Lee right behind me. All my classmates kept giving me weird looks and I swear I was about ready to snap all their necks.

"What the fuck you all looking at ya bastards?!" I finally snapped.

Everyone looked away but Lee was looking at me rather startled. I realized I had never cussed or even yelled in front of him before. I must have destroyed the way he saw me before. I mean, I tried making so he wouldn't be afraid of me but there he was; scared.

I looked down at my feet and quietly mumbled, "Sorry, Runt." Again, I felt as if I was showing weakness.

For a split second, I was nervous. Lee actually looked terrified, but then his face lit up with a bright smile making my heart face; though I would never admit it.

"It's alright, Bakugo. Everyone knows you have a bit of a short temper! I watched the Sports Festable on TV you know," Lee giggled.

I heard the familiar chuckle of Kirishima behind me. I quickly turned around and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

Lee giggled and grabbed his dinner tray, walking over to a table with Dunce Face and Raccoon Eyes.

"Looks like he'll keep you in check, man," Kiri snickered.

"Shut up, Shitty-hair," I growled, grabbing my tray before walking over to a different table. For some reason, Shitty-hair followed me.

"So, I'm guessing you like having him around all the time now, don't you?" he stated, sitting across from me.

"I guess," I scoffed.

Kiri said something else but my eyes wandered over to the table Lee was at. He was gocking at Ashido acid quirk. She had burned a hole in the table. Kaminari was getting a kick out of it and laughing historically. Mina kept attempting to fix the ruined table, but that only made it worse. Lee was just giggling and smiling as bright as the sun.

"Stop staring at the cinnamon roll, Bakugo," he chuckled after swatting me upside the head.

I slapped him back harder and growled, "Shut up."

"There isn't a problem with having a crush ya know," Kiri smiled, rubbing his head.

I slammed my hand on the table. I knew he was right, but it was strange. I had never really had a crush before and all these feelings were too much. Was it only a crush though? Damn... these weird feelings are making me weak. Instead of saying something snappy, I just sat back down. What was wrong with me? I quickly ate the rest of my food before walking back to my room.

* * *

Lee P.O.V.

"Mina! Stop it!" Kaminari shouted behind a laugh. "You're making it worse!"

Ashido was trying to fix the hole in the table but really wasn't helping anything. I had almost choked on my food multiple times from laughing. Thankfully, Momo came by awhile later and made a new table. she said something about not wanting those two to get me in trouble on my first day. After we all had recovered from our laughter, I went back to my room. I jumped in my hammock and grabbed my book, cracking it open excitedly. I was halfway through a chapter when I heard a lout 'DAMN IT' come from Bakugo's room. I quickly jumped up and ran to his room in a panic, throwing his door open.

"What's wrong?! Are you alright?!" I asked worriedly.

Bakugo turned to look at me, rather confused. "What do you want?" he asked, a bit of snap in his tone. I seemed to be just fine. He was just chilling on his bed.

"I head you yell..." I forced myself to say. I must have looked like an idiot.

Bakugo let out a chuckle. "I was doing math and I screwed up on a problem."

I really was an idiot. "Then why you yell?" I tried.

"That's just what I do, Runt," he said flatly.

Why was that kind of hot? I pushed the thought away. "I-I sh-should go then..." I stammered, turning toward the door. Before I knew what was happening, there was a pair of arms wrapped around me and the door was kicked shut.

"Stay." Bakugo growled in my ear, but there was something else there in his voice that made me want to stay there.

"B-Ba-Bakugo?" I stammered.

"Yes, Runt," he responded in almost a gentle whisper.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?"

"I'm not sure. You make me do things I really don't know about," he sighed, letting go of me.

I could have stepped away but I didn't. Instead, I turned around to face him. His slender red was soft and his ashy blond hair framed his face perfectly. He was just looking at me. His eyes seemed to be looking, searching for something. That's when I felt my face start to turn warm.

"Your blushing..." Bakugo whispered as he put his hand on my cheek.

I liked this Bakugo. He was so gentle. Different from the guy I saw earlier. I leaned my cheek against his hand. I wasn't sure what happened next. Bakugo tilted my chin up with his other hand and leaned his face close to mine. I could feel his breath on my face. His eyes were locked in mine and his lips were less than an inch away from mine. That's when Kaminari burst through the door.

"Hey, Bakugo! wanna pla-" Kaminari's face went from excited to shock to dark smirk. "Did I interrupt something?"

I felt the blush intensify on my face. Bakugo pulled away and gave Kaminari an almost terrifying glare. Scratch that... it was terrifying.

Kaminari took a step back. "I just came to see if you wanted to play truth or dare with the rest of the class. Your welcome to come along to, Lee."

Bakugo's stare didn't change. As for me, I was just frozen there.

Kaminari smirked, "Should I leave?"

"GET OUT, DUNCE FACE!" Bakugo shouted.

Kaminari didn't need to be told anything else. He just left.

"Sorry about that," Bakugo huffed. He then turned back to me and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "You better get outa here, Runt. Before Sparky brings the whole crew back here."

I nodded. My face was redding with every step I took to the door. When I opened it, Bakugo grabbed my waist and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before closing the door behind me. I froze there, unsure of what to do. My face was burning and now so was my neck. I touched my cheek that Bakugo had kissed. I was so zoned I didn't know Kirishima was there until he put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

"You okay there, Lee?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly. _No..._

"Did Bakugo do something?" he asked again.

That time I nodded he head fast and ran to my room, slamming my door behind me, and slumping onto the floor. _What just happened...?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bakugo P.O.V.**_

"You did what!?" Kirishima shouted at me.

I was laying on my bed with my face in my pillow; honestly internally screaming. "Go away!" I shouted into my pillow, it was all muffled though. If that Shitty hair heard me he didn't show it.

"You don't kiss cinnamon rolls!" Kiri shouted. "He looked like a fucking tomato!"

I rolled over and snapped, It was only a kiss on the cheek."

Kiri scoffed and paced back and forth in my room. After around the 10th lap, it started getting annoying so I threw my pillow at his head. This time he caught it and threw it back at me.

"I'm going to check on him," Kiri announced before walking out the door. He walked back in not too long afterward carrying Lee under his arm. Lee looked completely stunned. He must have heard all of Kiri's screaming. I honestly had to fight so hard not to laugh.

"Are you sure it was just a kiss on the cheek?" Kiri asked in complete confusion. "He looks way to flustered for that."

"I'm sure."

Kiri looked at me unsure then helped Lee to his feet. "You ok, man?"

Lee nodded. He seemed to be a little calmer. He looked at me with his big black eyes. They were filled with laughter but also a want. The look of want made me smirk.

"why you do that, Bakugo?" he asked, twirling his hair in his fingers, a slight blush across his cheeks.

I stayed quiet at that question. I wasn't sure how to answer it.

Kiri scoffed, "The great Katsuki Bakugo never knows what he is doing."

I was going to fight back but no way I thought of doing so didn't end in my crush confusion.

Lee giggled.

"Shut up Shitty hair," I snapped sitting up on my bed.

"Whatever ya say, Poprocks." Kiri chuckled. "I'll leave you both alone. Lee, my room is the next one down if you need anything." He then left the room closing the door.

The next few moments were very awkward. Lee opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly looking at his feet. He was so bashful. Why was it so cute.

"Go ahead. Say it."

Lee froze and gazed at me before he opened his mouth again. "Wh-Why did you stop doing what you were doing?" his voice and hands were shaking.

"Because Dunce Face is a blabbermouth," I cursed under my breath. I grabbed his hands and held them tightly. "Relax, Runt. Why you so shaky?" I then got an idea and smirked. "Did you want me to kiss you?"

Lee's eyes went wide with a look of shock and excitement. "I... I... umm..."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Lee was so adorable. "You sure you want that? You've only known me for two days. Not even."

"B-But... I-"

"I know what you mean. Sometimes you just know."

This time I showed no hesitation. I wrapped one arm around his waist and the other behind his hear pulling him closer and into a kiss. It was rough, but gentle at the same time. Not to mention.. a little klutzy and messy. I had never kissed anyone before and I was almost 100% sure that Lee hadn't either. I didn't care though. He was so warm and small in my arms. Lee was holding onto the front of my school uniform. When we both finally broke our kiss, we were both panting. Lee was blushing so much and his eyes were still hungry. I felt my face burning red. I didn't want this to be done. I gripped onto him tighter and went for his neck, kissing and sucking it. Lee let out a quiet moan of pleaser from that. It pleased me.

"Katsukikun~"

I was surprised and accidentally bit the soft spot on his neck I was targetting.

"Katsukikun~!"

Damn, that was hot. I pushed him on my bed and got on top of him, kissing his soft lips again. But that's when I heard a _ding _on my phone. _Damn it!_

"One second, cutie." I blushed a little at the realization I had called him cute then reached for my phone. It was a text from Kiri.

Shitty Hair: I have no idea what you too are doing but keep it down. It's getting late. Some people are trying to sleep.

_Shit..._

I responded with a 'Don't tell me what to do. Put in earplugs or something shitty hair.'

Lee and I stopped after that anyways though. _Damn... I was crazy about this boy._


	5. Chapter 5

**Lee P.O.V.**

Bakugo stopped what he was doing after he looked at his phone. He sighed and set it aside before falling next to me on the bed.

"Wh-Who was that?" I asked.

"Just that ShittyHair," he growled in response. Then he smirked and looked at me, "Apparently you are you loud~"

I blushed a bright shade of red and quickly rolled over to face the wall. That didn't stop Bakugo though. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him before kissing the back of my neck again. I quickly bit my lip. I wasn't going to be loud like that again... that was embarrassing... I heard Bakugo chuckle in my ear.

"You're so cute," he whispered. When I didn't say anything back immediately he slipped his hands up my shirt.

I gulped, "Wh-What are you doing Katsukikun..?"

"Still not sure. Don't care either," he said in a playful growl, holding me tighter.

I giggled as he kissed that back of my neck again. I was surprised when he started rubbing my chest and biting my neck at the same time. I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan but it didn't do much.

"A-ahh~"

"You should never turn your back on me, Runt~" he teased.

"No kidding~," I said before yawning. I was honestly getting tired but he made me feel so good I didn't want to stop.

"Tired?" he asked, still rubbing my chest slowly.

I nodded and yawned again. Bakugo slipped his hands out of my shirt. I guess he expected me to leave, but instead, I rolled over and buried my face in his chest. Bakugo put his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Katsukikun."

"Night, Runt."

* * *

I woke up to Bakugo stroking my hair and back. I yawned and nuzzled closer to him.

"Good Morning, Katsukikun."

"Mornin', Runt," he whispered. "Sleep well?"

I yawned again and nodded smiling. "Yeah, Did you?"

Bakugo didn't answer me. He just rolled over and got out of bed. After a while, he looked at me. "Get up, Runt. You forget there was school today?"

I sat up and giggled. "No, I didn't, Katsukikun~"

Bakugo let out a low growl. "Tsk. Go get ready."

I just smiled, grabbed my things and ran to my room. I quickly got my uniform on and pulled on my shoes. I then ran to the bathroom. I didn't get very far... matter of fact I stopped at the mirror. There was something on my neck. A rather big mark... Please don't tell me... I ran back into the hall. This consisted of running into Kirishima.

"Hey, man. You alright?" Kirishima asked, still standing. I, on the other hand, was on the ground. I nodded and he helped me to my feet.

"S-sorry..." I stammered, trying to keep my composure hoping that he wouldn't see the mark on my neck. I wasn't that lucky.

"What happened to your neck? Don't tell me Bakugo gave you a hickey?!" When I didn't say anything, Kirishima sighed. "Alright, man. Go to my room. I'll get something to hide that."

I nodded and just obeyed. When I walked into his bedroom I wondered if I was in a bedroom. The place looked like a gym with a bed! Kiri was definitely impressive. I helped myself to sit on his bed.

Around 10 minutes later Kirishima walked into his room with Mina right behind him. She was holding a bag and had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So, Bakugo got you to himself last night didn't he," Mina laughed and rummaged through her bag.

I gulped and nodded. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, just make-up. I'm going going to cover up that mark for you so you don't get more questions." She said pulling a couple of strange-looking bottles from the bag. I've seen Momo use stuff like that before but I had no idea what it was. I didn't care.

I didn't pay attention to all of what Mina was doing, but by the time she was done, it looked like nothing had happened the night before.

"Thanks, Mina!" I smiled and looked in the mirror.

"Not a problem!" Mina smiled back and put her stuff away.

Kirishima sighed. "Yeah ya better thank her man. What would your sister think?"

I gulped. "Didn't think about that one. Although she is... or was the only one who knew I was gay before this happened."

Kirishima chuckled. "Being gay really isn't something you have to worry about here. You and Bakugo aren't the only ones."

"You would know!" Mina teased.

"Shut up, Ashido!"

"Your gay Kirishima? You like anyone." I asked.

"Yeah... and yeah."

Mina jumped up. "You never told me you liked someone!"

"Chill, Ash... I haven't even told Bakugo yet."

As if on cue, Bakugo burst through Kirishima's door. "Bakugo hasn't been told what?" he growled.

"We're talking about crushes~!" Mina said in a teasing tone. "You marked Lee up with some hickeys last night so I was touching them up with make-up so he didn't get in trouble today."

I felt my face turn bright red.

Bakugo snarled. "Last night? It meant nothing. I came in here to get my shoes. I think I left them in here yesterday."

I felt my heart sink. I looked away from the blond and to the floor.

"Little harsh don't you think Bakugo? Your shoes are over there..." Kirishima pointed to the corner. Next to the bed where I was sitting.

"Thanks." Bakugo walked over and bent over to grab them. Before he grabbed them he whispered so just I heard. "I lied. I did mean it."

I froze. I didn't even realize that Bakugo had left the room. I came back to earth after a minute. I felt my heart race and my face turn red and a small smile spread across my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bakugo P.O.V.**

What has gotten into me? Shoes? Was that the best excuse to see him I had? Alright just hold it together. When I closed the door behind me I heard Raccoon Eyes start freaking out on Runt. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I went back to my room and finished getting dressed. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. I had 5 minutes before I had to leave for class. I had nothing better to do so I got up ready to grab the door handle when the door got thrown open in front of me. Lee was standing there looking kinda shocked that I was already there. I pulled him into my room, closing the door.

"You have 4 minutes, Runt," I said. "Did you come back for a good morning kiss?" I teased.

Lee blushed but shook his head. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his head. He giggled and rested his head on my chest.

"I'll always want your affection, Katsukikun," he smiled. "But may I ask something?"

"Sure. What is it?" I replied, stroking his hair.

"I..." he hesitated before continuing. "Why did you say that? Why did you tell Ashido and Kirishima that last night meant nothing?"

I had to think for a moment. I said that because I didn't want to show that Lee was my weakness. Was I supposed to tell Lee that? I looked in Lee's big black eyes and took a breath.

"I didn't want them to think I was weak." I finally said. "You're the only one who's ever seen me like this. You're the only one who makes me feel this weak." I kissed his forehead. "I didn't want them to think that you are my weakness... even though that's true."

Lee looked surprised. "I'm your weakness?" He seemed to think for a moment then he put his hands on my cheeks. "Katsukikun, someone who is important to you is not only your greatest weakness but your greatest strength. There's nothing wrong with that. I know you're mine." He smiled.

I smiled and kissed him softly like I would break him if I was too rough. Lee responded in the same way. I broke the kiss and just looked at him. How I get so lucky with him? "You're right." I smiled.

I was about to kiss him again when I heard a knock on my door. Lee put his hands down and I walked over to the door to open it. It was Kiri.

"Ready to go?" he asked with his big toothy grin.

"Yeah yeah, Shitty Hair," I growled.

Lee walked up beside me and held my hand. "M-May I?"

I looked at him and by just looking in his eyes I could tell that he didn't want to hold my hand out of affection. He was trembling. Probably thinking about what happened in quirk training class the other day.

"You'll be fine, Runt," I growled, holding his hand tightly.

Lee smiled and nodded.

Kiri looked at me with a smile. "Well let's go. We'll be late."

As we walked to homeroom, Kiri kept teasing Lee and myself. Lee was just red with embarrassment but was laughing like a dork. He was so cute and it took me all I had not to stare at him. When we got to the door of our homeroom classroom we ran into Deku and Icy-Hot. I swear, if I didn't know that Deku was straight I would have thought they were a couple. They were always together since the sports festival. Kiri had developed a crush on that Icy-Hot bastard over the school year and it honestly pissed me off that he hadn't noticed.

"Yo Midoriya! Heya Todoroki!" Kiri shouted in greeting. Though he was greeting both of the guys his eyes were on Icy-Hot.

"Hi guys," Lee smiled and waved with his free hand. His other hand was still in mine.

"Hey, Kirishima, Lee, and Kacchan!" Deku smiled back. Icy-Hot just nodded staying silent.

I grunted and walked into the classroom with Lee right beside me. The moment the door was open, PonyTail was in front of me glaring daggers. I glared back and she then looked at Lee.

"Hey, little brother! How was your night?" She asked, looking Lee up and down worriedly.

"I'm younger than you by 4 minutes," Lee mumbled. "And my night went well."

I was thankful he didn't say that he had happened the night before. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with PonyTail's reaction. I gave Lee's hand a tight squeeze as a thankyou. He looked at me and smiled. I guess that's when PonyTail noticed Lee and I were holding hands. Her face went white then she pulled Lee away from me and whispered in his ear. I guess she thought I couldn't hear her, but I heard her clearly say, "Stay away from Bakugo. He's trouble."

That stung a little but I wasn't going to show it. I understood why she thought that though. Lee seemed taken aback by what his sister said and pulled away from her. He then took a step back toward me.

"Say what you want, Momo," he said in a rather calm tone. He then walked over to his desk, sat down, and put his head on the desk.

I glared at PonyTail and was about to walk over to Lee when Four-Eyes jumped up and started waving his arms.

"Homeroom class is about to begin! Please take your seats!"

"Shut up!" I shouted and sat at my desk.

I looked back over to Lee to make sure he was alright. He seemed fine, just writing or drawing on some paper. I smiled to myself and turned back around, kicking my feet up on my desk. Invisible-Girl was used to me doing it by now. That's when (a.k.a. the Human-Caterpillar) walked in.

"Morning, class," he groaned.

We all responded and on went the day. We were in class for about 10 minutes before I felt Deku tap on my shoulder and hand me a piece of paper. I growled and took it. I opened it up and looked over it. It was from Runt.

_Hey Katsuki,_  
_Sorry for my sister. I bet you heard what she said. It's alright though. I won't ever leave your side no matter what people say._  
_-Lee ❤_

He had drawn small flowers and explosions all around the words. Wow, he was cute. I slipped the note into my pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee P.O.V.

That not was so dorky! Katsuki probably thinks I'm such a child now! I should have just told him later. And the little drawings?! I laid my head on my desk. Why me?

Class was uneventful for the next couple of hours. Just normal math and Japanese that I was already ahead in by a couple of lessons. Then there was World History that, I'll admit, I fell asleep it. I woke up to someone shaking my arm. I assumed it was Katsuki and hugged his arm.

"Hey Katsukikun," I yawned.

I was surprised to not hear Katsuki's voice respond but the familiar chuckle of Kirishima. "Sorry man. I'm not Bakugo."

I quickly let go of his arm, red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" I panicked.

Kirishima laughed and ruffled my hair, "All good bro."

"Don't tell anyone I did that!" I said in a mumbling panic.

Kiri smirked, "Oh you better believe I'm telling Bakugo."

"Trader..." I mumbled.

He just laughed. "C'mon its lunchtime!"

I sighed and got up from my seat, "Yeah I'm coming."

Kirishima ran ahead, but before a could chase after him I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey there, Runt," Katsuki whispered in my ear.

"Hey Katsukikun," I giggled. "You're not mad huh?"

"No, not really. I was more offended because she didn't say it to my face," he growled. "Now, can I have a kiss before we join all the extras?"

I laughed and spun around his arms and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Katsuki chuckled and we walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. When we got there, there was a real sort guy in front of us. He had purple, ball-like hair. He pointed up at me and shouted.

"You have got to be transgender! No boy is that cute! You're a girl! admit it!"

Panicked, I quickly jumped behind Katsuki. Katsuki, on the other hand, looked like he was about to murder the little shorty. I guess the shorty was saved by Kirishima. I hadn't seen Kiri mad.

"That was uncalled for, Mineta!" Kirishima said in a relatively calm voice. It was the burning anger behind his eyes that was scary. "You don't know that; and even if Lee is trans he doesn't have to tell you shit."

Mineta sighed. "Yeah, it was my bad. Sorry, Lee. Didn't mean to do that."

"Oh, you better get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness, you pervert!" Katsuki screamed. He was going to continue but I tugged on his sleeve.

"Umm... Katsukikun... What does transgender mean?"

The three boys looked at me kinda shocked. Katsuki looked surprised and Mineta and Kiri chuckled.

"I guess that answers my question," Mineta chuckled.

It took a moment before Kirishima put his guard down and Katsuki relaxed. Mineta left after my question, that I still didn't have an answer too.

"Sorry I used you as a shield, Katsukikun..." I said after a while. "I kinda panicked because he shouted."

"Don't apologize for that," Katsuki replied in a soft growl.

"So... What does transgender mean?"

"I trans person is someone who is born as the wrong gender. Like... umm..." Kirishima explained, but then he froze. Looking at Katsuki with nervous eyes.

Katsuki nodded and put his hand on Kiri's shoulder, "Only if you want too."

Kiri nodded and took a breath, "Like me. I was born a girl. Biologically I mean. But I always knew I was a boy. That is my gender. I had to make some changes to my body to be my true self, but I'm proud to be me." he smiled.

I smiled and hugged Kirishima, "I can't say that is me, but I'm proud of you too!"

Katsuki smiled and patted Kiri's back. "I'm proud of you too, man."

"Guys! I had the transformation years ago!" Kirishima laughed. "Let's get some lunch already." he smiled then walked off to the lunch line.

Katsuki grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "I know he seems proud but he's still self-conscious so don't go telling people."

"Oh! Of course! I won't say anything. I promise."

"Thanks, Runt," Katsuki smiled. "Alright, come on. Food time."

I giggled. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

"How did you do that!?" Midoriya asked excitedly as he sat down next to me at lunch. Katsuki and Kiri went to sit by themselves to talk.

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't smiled like that since we were kids. Thanks for bringing that back to him. He tries to hide it, but it's obvious you make him very happy."

I smiled. "He makes me happy. It's hard to believe that that smile he has hasn't been seen by many."

"I know right. Anyways, I know how he works. I won't go around telling people he's smiling." Midoriya chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks. On the topic of boys, are you and Todoroki a thing?" I asked, poking Midoriya's shoulder.

"Oh no! Todoroki and I are just friends. Close one I'll admit, but just friends."

"Gotcha."

"Hey," Midoriya suddenly said, "You going to be alright during quirk training today?"

"Well, I hope so. I guess I'll be okay. As long as I don't overuse my quirk."

"You better do good because I'll be taking note on you too." he teased, hitting him upside the head with his notebook.

I laughed, "What do you mean by 'too'? Do you take notes on heroes?"

We ended up talking for the rest of the lunch period. Midoriya showed me all of his heroes' notes. He even had notes on our classmates! No wonder he's always mumbling.

Soon the bell to signal the end of the lunch period and the beginning of hero\quirk training.

"You ready?" Midoriya asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I gulped. "We'll find out pretty quick..."


End file.
